Shuffles
by QueenLavenderEyes
Summary: One-shots for the team based on music. Written for the Major Crimes Shuffle game.
1. Power to the girls

**Power to the Girls**

**Girls just want to have fun-Cyndi Lauper**

Sharon Raydor was not the type to do sleepovers or throw parties for the people in her life. In fact she devoted a lot of energy to avoiding these things.

So how did she end up sitting in her living room watching TV with Sykes?

She didn't know when the situation got out of control but Raydor imagined it was after Provenza made Sykes cry with his mocking.

Provenza was always picking on Sykes but today seemed to be worse than usual for some reason. After four hours of listening to Provenza, Sykes finally excused herself to go to the bathroom. But Raydor saw the tears in her eyes just before Sykes left the squad room.

Making up an excuse to the rest of the team, Raydor followed Amy.

When Raydor saw that Sykes really was crying she made a snap decision. Before she knew it Raydor had invited Sykes over to her apartment for a girl's night, promising that Rusty was spending the night with his friends.

When Sykes first got into the apartment things were a bit uncomfortable but making dinner seemed to help loosen the mood. Soon they were laughing and joking about the men on the team which seemed to steady Sykes.

While eating dinner the two women watched the sappiest movie that they could find off the menu. Sappy movies were a secret love to Raydor but she felt that Sykes could be trusted to keep her secret.

After the movie Sykes decided that she needed to go home but before she left she turned to Raydor.

"Thanks Captain" Sykes said, feeling better about herself after talking to Raydor.

"No problem. We girls have to stick together against Provenza."


	2. Reflecting

**Reflecting**

**I wanna fall in love-Lila Mccann**

Falling in Love.

Sharon Raydor remembered when it was so simple to fall in love, even if the love didn't always last forever.

It would shock her squad to fins this out but Sharon used to be a very emotional and open woman. Quick to love and quick to make new friends, everyone swore that Sharon would always be the amazing people person that everyone loved.

That lasted until James.

When Sharon met James she swore that he was the love of her life and that they would always be together.

But a year of being married to James taught her how foolish she had been. An entire year of dealing with his cruelness was enough to teach Sharon that she couldn't trust everyone. He never hit her, mind you. But there are other ways to hurt others and James seemed to be a master at destroying Sharon's self-confidence. It took years to get it back.

The love that Sharon used to have disappeared and she never seemed to be able to find it again.

She noticed men all the time of course and she could appreciate how they looked in a pair of jeans. But the feeling of floating on air and being head over heels for someone never came around.

She missed those feelings terribly. Sharon was not sure that she would ever feel that way again but she hoped so.

Maybe some hot blue eyed man would come and sweep her off her feet when she least expect it.


	3. Hot Mama

Hot Mama

Hot Mama-Trace Adkins

The click of heels warned the team that their Captain had finally arrived at the squad room. The men of the squad (except Tao) turned to watch the hall.

While some of the men couldn't stand Raydor (Provenza in particular) all of them could appreciate the view that Raydor's well-cut suit provided.

For an older woman that has had two children Raydor still had the power to turn men's heads no matter how they felt about her.

But each of the men had a different reason for looking at Raydor. Buzz and Sanchez liked the …..Well let's just say that they preferred the frontal view. Provenza had a thing for legs and even he had to admit that Raydor was a prime example of great legs. And Flynn lived for watching Raydor walk away…..

"Gentleman!"

Raydor's snap brought the men back to the squad room.

Raydor cocked an eyebrow at them which was enough to send them scurrying back to their work.

But that wouldn't stop them from thinking about her later.


End file.
